Generally, industrial safety equipment such as a welding mask (a welding face shield), a safety face shield, a hard hat, a helmet or the like are products used in various industrial fields, and a medical head guard, a safety hat, a medical helmet or the like are medical supplies for preventing an accident which may occur while a worker or a wearer is working.
A welding mask among the industrial safety equipment described above is used for preventing various accidents such as sparking of a parent metal toward the face of a worker caused by a strong flash and instantaneous high heat and resistance which occur during a welding operation.
When a worker wears a welding mask on his or her head as described above, the vision and face of the worker may be protected from an accident such as sparking of a parent metal for welding toward the face of the worker while the worker is working.
Meanwhile, the welding mask described above includes a welding face shield for protecting the face of a worker and a headband for being worn on the head of a worker.
That is, the welding mask includes a welding face shield with a transparent window for protecting the vision and face of a worker from an accident while being worn and a headband provided inside the welding face shield worn on the head of the worker for fixing the welding face shield thereto.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the headband described above includes a first band portion 110 which surrounds a perimeter of the head of a wearer and is formed to be in close contact with the forehead, and a second band portion 130 and a third band portion 150 for surrounding the front region and occipital region of the head.
Here, a headband 100 includes a length adjusting lever 170 configured to touch the occipital region of the wearer, and the length adjusting lever 170 is connected to an end portion of the first band portion 110 using a length adjusting band (not shown).
Here, as a general technology in the art, the length adjusting lever 170 is connected while both end portions of the length adjusting band connected to the end portion of the first band portion 110 are inserted in left and right sides and an elongated hole with sawteeth is formed at the length adjusting band to be coupled with the length adjusting lever.
Meanwhile, the length adjusting lever 170 includes a cushion member adhered to an inner surface thereof to come into close contact with the occipital region of a worker.
Since the cushion member is provided at the inner surface of the length adjusting lever as described above, the cushion member surrounds the occipital region of a worker while the worker wears the headband, thereby providing convenience of wearing a welding mask including the headband and simultaneously providing comfortability.
Since the headband described above is configured to directly touch a particular portion of the head of the wearer, wearability is decreased. Since the second band portion and the third band portion pressurize and press the particular portion of the head, an unpleasant feeling, headache, and the like occur when the headband is worn for a long time.
To solve such problems described above, a worker inserts a certain sized piece of paper, fabric or the like as a slip sheet above the head where the second band portion and the third band portion of the headband installed at a welding mask and the like are positioned as a temporary expedient to prevent the second band portion and the third band portion from pressurizing or pressing a particular portion of the head. However, the piece of paper, fabric or the like inserted as the slip sheet is not fixed to the inside of the headband and is separated or comes out therefrom and it is necessary to repetitively prepare pieces of paper or fabric formed as a slip sheet.
Due to this, inconvenience such as working after newly inserting and installing paper or fabric inserted as a slip sheet in the headband while working and the like interrupts continuous working, thereby reducing working efficiency and effectiveness.
Also, it is inconvenient to repetitively remove and reinstall paper or fabric inserted as a slip sheet in a headband when industrial safety equipment such as a welding mask and the like is detached or attached to take a break or to restart working and the paper or fabric inserted as a slip sheet may be easily lost due to carelessness of a worker.
Also, since sweat generated at the head of a worker while working is absorbed by paper or fabric inserted in and installed at a headband as a slip sheet, the paper or fabric is contaminated such as occurrence of an odor and the like not to be reused. Due to this, it is necessary to insert and install a new piece of paper or fabric as a slip sheet and it is difficult to repetitive reuse the paper or fabric.